


Embrace Your Future (And Your Husband)

by GodlingCaptainChristina



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/pseuds/GodlingCaptainChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a special surprise ready for Enjolras for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace Your Future (And Your Husband)

**Author's Note:**

> small floof for exrweek2016.  
> posted on my tumblr as well.  
> I'm the same name there as I am here.

Enjolras really shouldn’t have expected much else from Grantaire. He’d proved to be an attentive, if dramatic, lover. Every Valentine’s Day was spent on some sort of romantic outing, usually ending the night with some very intense sex and cuddling. Christmas was a similar experience, even if neither of them was properly religious. 

Their wedding anniversary should have immediately been put onto the growing list of Big Couple Days, but he hadn’t thought that it would be much bigger than their normal, unmarried anniversaries. 

He was wrong.

“Grantaire, sweetheart, I don’t need this many flowers.” It was really very, very sweet, but Enjolras was ankle deep in holly, gardenia, sunflower, and tulip. 

“I think that flowers are appropriate,” Grantaire argues. He’s standing in front of the stove, making, to all appearances, sole meunière and kouign-amann. Somehow, the crappy kitchen lighting makes Grantaire glow, wedding band flashing by lightning fast as he tends his cooking. 

“Did your painting get accepted into the gallery?” Enjolras asks. They’d been waiting on pins and needles for days now to see if it would. It might explain some of the flowers. 

Grantaire grins. “Yes, it did, but that’s not why I’m so happy right now.” He holds out a spoon. “Taste.” 

Smiling, Enjolras wraps his lips around the spoon. Grantaire’s pupils dilate fractionally, but he doesn’t move to act on it. The taste finally hits his tongue and he can’t help the tiny groan that he makes.

“That’s incredible,” Enjolras says. He climbs onto a clean bit of counter before Grantaire can complain it. “So, why are you so happy, then?” 

“Besides having the best husband in the world?” 

“Yes, besides that.” Enjolras doesn’t think that he’s smiled so much all day. He loves his work, but it isn’t always pleasant. Being married to Grantaire is always amazing.

“We got mail today.” Grantaire has stepped back from the stove, pulling out plates. 

“We get mail most days, dear. That’s part of being an adult,” he teases. Grantaire points his spatula at him threateningly. “Sincerest apologies, dear husband.”

“Smart ass.” Grantaire rolls his eyes, going back to plating everything. “It’s on the table.” 

“You already read it, didn’t you?” Enjolras scoots forward until his feet can almost touch the floor again. “Was it about the house we were looking at?” 

“Just go look.” Grantaire says it like he’s exasperated, but he’s smiling so big that it must have started hurting by now. He bumps Enjolras the final few inches off the counter. 

“Fine, fine.” He rolls his eyes but does as he’s bid. “On the table, yeah?” 

“Between the candles,” Grantaire confirms. 

The letter doesn’t have its envelope anymore, and he can’t locate it anywhere in the room. Scattered around it are rose petals and the glitter that they hadn’t been able to remove from babysitting Cosette and Marius’ kids. _Grantaire was probably so excited setting this up,_ Enjolras thinks, smiling wider at the obvious crumpling at the sides of the paper. 

Enjolras skipped the _Dear Mr.’s_ , right into the meat of this mystery letter. 

 

_This is to confirm your willingness to accept the adoptive placement of Anna Marie Moreau, born on March 3, 2016. We are looking forward to proceeding with the placement._

 

Enjolras couldn’t breathe. 

 

_Congratulations on your newly planned adoptive placement. Please feel free to call me at any time. We wish the best for your new family._

 

“Honey?” Grantaire whispered. “Are you alright?” He sets the plates down and circles in front of his husband. 

“We’re going to be dads?” His voice wobbles dangerously. When did he start crying? 

Grantaire wraps Enjolras in his arms. He smiles. “We’re going to be dads.”


End file.
